Gakuen Unova
by 2bloo4U
Summary: You used to believe you would never fall in love. After all, that was something that other girls did, and you weren't like other girls. But all of that changed when you moved away from your old home in Kanto to a big high school in Unova...
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Unova

Chapter 1

You used to believe you would never fall in love. After all, that was something that other girls did, and you weren't like other girls. But all of that changed when you moved away from your old home in Kanto to a big high school in Unova...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

You hit the snooze on your alarm clock. You had it set for 6:00 AM. School didn't start until 8, but since it was your first day you wanted to make sure you had enough time to get ready. You got out of bed and went to take a shower. After that, you dried your hair, and got dressed.

It was your first day at Unova High, so you wanted to make a good impression. You picked out a white button up blouse with a black waist belt, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots. You then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Are you nervous?" Your mother asked.

"A little bit." You replied.

"Are you sure you have the right directions? This town is much bigger than the one you grew up in. I don't want you to get lost."

"Mom, I'm fine. I looked up directions on the PC, and I have them on my Xtransceiver too. I just have to take the single train from the subway to Nimbasa City and then go over one block to the school." You assured her.

"Alright dear. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm sure mom. I gotta go. I'll see you later."

When you got to the subway station you noticed that it was still very early. There were a few other people around, but for the most part the subway was empty. You purchased your ticket, and for a little bit you wondered if you should just come back later. You decided against it though and boarded the next train.

The train was completely empty. Or so it seemed. You went through all the cars to see if you could find anyone else, but there seemed to be no one else around.

You were about to just give up and sit down when you noticed him out of the corner of your eye. A young boy, you assumed around your age or a bit older, with very sharp, silver hair on the sides of his face. He wore a black sweater vest with a white dress shirt and blue tie underneath, black dress pants, and large black shoes. His eyes were like the magnificent sparkling diamonds that you only saw on television commercials, but there was a peculiar, almost frightening sort of darkness to them as well. You found yourself oddly attracted to him, and decided to sit down next to him.

"Um... H-hi. M-my name is _." You stuttered. Why were you stuttering? That wasn't normal for you at all.

You sat there for what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence before he responded.

"I am the School President Ingo." He cooly replied.

"O-oh. School president? O-of Unova High?" You asked.

"Yes, indeed."

"Oh. I- I am going there today. I- I just moved here from Kanto over the summer... S-so it's my first day..."

"Is that so?" He asked as he got up and walked towards the now open train door. You hadn't noticed before, but the train had stopped.

"Miss _. As the President of Unova High it is my honored duty to make sure all students are both familiar and comfortable with our prestigious campus. If you would not mind, I would like to escort you to the destination of your homeroom."

"O-oh! Yes! I- I mean no! I mean, I wouldn't mind! Th-thank you!" You haphazardly replied.

What was going on? You had never felt this way before. You felt very warm, but not sick. In fact, you felt wonderful. You had been friends with many guys back in Kanto, and none of them made you feel like this. You were just one of the guys back in Kanto, but here, with Ingo, everything seemed so different. Before you could think more about this however, your thoughts were interrupted.

"Please, do watch your step, Miss _." Ingo cautioned. You heeded his warning and carefully stepped out onto the platform. He then began to walk toward the nearest exit, and you followed suit.

When you got outside you noticed that it had gotten much brighter out since you had boarded the train at 6:45 AM. After a short bit of walking and time for your eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight, you looked ahead and saw a very large building.

That was it.

Unova High. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gakuen Unova

Chapter 2

You got to your first class, Pokemon catching, just on time. Ingo was already there. Because of the strange feeling you had around him earlier, you didn't want to sit next to him, however, you still had the weird desire to be near him, so you left one empty seat between you two.

You noticed that there was something familiar about the teacher. Then he wrote his name on the board, and you remembered. Mister Oldmen was your teacher at Pallet Town Middle School. He must have found a new job at Unova High around the same time you moved. You were disappointed because you wanted to make a new impression on everyone, and leave your old life behind. However, you already had a class with this teacher, so now you could never be anything more than the shy girl from Kanto as long as he was around.

Mister Oldmen took a sip from his traveling mug, the one he always has with him. He began to give an example on catching Pokemon using the same wild Caterpie he always uses. However, for whatever reason, you weren't able to pay attention to his lesson. You found yourself distracted by Ingo's precense. He was diligently taking notes. You noticed his handwriting, which was very neat, and pleasing to look at. You felt your knees begin to shake, and you were beginning to worry that you were coming down with something. A fever perhaps?

You quickly averted your gaze from Ingo, only to realize that Mister Oldmen was waiting for you to answer a question. You hadn't even heard the question! What should you say?!

"Ultraball!?" You blurted out.

"Before you catch a Pokemon in your Pokeball, it is good to Ultraball it first?!" He asked.

The class giggled, and you felt really stupid. You looked over to Ingo again, and noticed he wasn't laughing like everyone else. He was smiling at you, but it wasn't a mocking smile. He was smiling with you, not at you.

The bell rang, and it was 3 PM. Time for school to dismiss. Ingo stayed after school, presumably for extracurricular activities, so you rode the subway home alone, but it wasn't scary this time.

When you got home you went upstairs to do your homework. Since it was the first day, you didn't have much, so you managed to get it all done before dinner. Around 6 PM your mother called you downstairs for dinner.

"Hi sweetheart! How was school today? Did you make any friends yet?" She asked.

"Uh, well... kind of. Listen mom. I think I might be coming down with a fever or something."

"Why sweetie? What's wrong?" Asked your mom.

"Well, today I felt really hot, and shaky, and lightheaded, and I couldn't pay attention to my schoolwork."

"Well, when did you start feeling these things?"

"Uh, on and off, mostly when I was around this boy I met..."

Your mom just laughed and shook her head as she put your dishes in the sinnk. You wondered what she knew that you didn't.

It was the next day, and you weren't so worried about being late today, so you didn't take the early train. There were a lot of people today, but you were only looking for one.

You walked around all the various cars looking for him until you saw him walk by. There was something different about him today. He was wearing white instead of black but that wasn't it. He seemed... happier for some reason. And then, as he sat down, you realized why.

She was wearing a black and yellow mini dress with black tights and yellow high heels. He hugged her, and then they sat down and held hands.

You began to cry as the train pulled up to the school. You darted out of the train sobbing and ran across campus. You sat down at a picnic table and wept.

"I noticed that you are very distraught. Would you care to discuss the prior events that caused your emotional state?" Ingo asked.

"I don't wanna talk about anything with you!" You sobbed.

"But why not? Why are you so upset?" He asked.

"Who was that girl!?"

"Girl?" He said sounding confused. "Oh! You must be thinking about my twin brother, Emmet!"

"Liar! That's the oldest trick in the book!" You screamed.

"No, I am serious. I will bring him here to meet you. Please, remain in this location, while I lead him here."

And then he left. You didn't understand why you were crying, but you cried for what seemed like forever, until Ingo actually came back with a guy that looked exactly like him.

"Emmet, I would like to introduce you to my recently aquired friend, Miss _."

"I am Emmet!" Said Emmet.

Friend? He considered you a friend already? It took you weeks to make friends in Pallet Town Middle School. This was going to be a good year after all.

You felt much better now, so you went to your first class of the day. Drama history. You got there early this time, but all the seats were taken, except one. That one was next to the girl Emmet was with on the train. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gakuen Unova

Chapter Three

You sat in the desk next to the blonde girl from the train. You tried to be friendly and waved to her, but she just scoffed and looked away. Had she perhaps noticed you on the train? You hoped not, but the obvious tension between the two of you made it difficult for you to concentrate on your classwork. You managed to get a few basic ideas down in your notes before class ended though.

It was lunch time now, but since you were still new you didn't really know anyone. Well, except for Ingo and Emmet, but neither of them seemed to be around. You wandered around the lunch room looking for a place to sit but most of the tables seemed to be full.

"Hey, new girl! Over here!" A voice called. You turned in the direction of the voice and saw a girl with short white hair tied up in a ponytail, and an oversized blue and purple striped shirt. She seemed friendly enough, and you figured you weren't going to be invited to another table anyway, so you went to sit with her.

"Thanks for letting me sit here." You said.

"No problem!" She replied. "So what's your name? Or do ya just want me to call you new girl forever?!"

"Oh, no." You laughed. "My name is _."

"Nice to meetcha _! The name's Roxie!" She smirked as she held out her hand for a handshake. You shook her hand as she continued to talk. "So I heard you're not from around here. What was your old home like? Wasn't anything like this, right?!"

"Oh yeah. Nothing like this. There was a lot more tall grass around, but I wasn't allowed to go in it without a Pokemon so there wasn't really anything to do." You replied.

"Sounds boring." Roxie replied.

Just then a group of girls walked by. You didn't recognize most of them, but you did recognize the blonde, who was leading the group. They walked straight ahead, not even bothering to glance at anyone around them, and then sat a few tables in front of you.

"Oh, don't mind them. Those are just the popular girls. They're total bitches but they run the school so no one says anything." Roxie explained.

"Really? Even the blonde girl?" You asked.

"Especially the blonde girl. Why do ya ask? Do ya know her or something?"

"Well, no. I don't really know her, but I saw her with Emmet on the train and-" You were cut off suddenly by Roxie.

"Ah, so that's who she's dating now!? Figures she'd date him now. She's dated almost every other guy in school already, so I guess she's gotta try something new!"

"Every guy?! Even Ingo?!" You blurted out without thinking. You blushed a bit after realizing what you said. Suddenly Roxie began to laugh hysterically.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You mean the great School President Ingo!? Oh my Arceus that's hilarious!" She laughed. You were a bit embarrassed, and it seemed she noticed this because she then went on to explain herself.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry! I wasn't laughing at you! It's just that nobody has dated Ingo before! I don't even think he's ever talked to a girl before! In fact," She leaned close to you and lowered her voice. "just between you and me, I think he's gay."

"W-what?! But- But he talked to me! He even said we were friends earlier!" You blurted out again. You were blushing even more than before now.

"Oh, I see." Roxie said, putting emphasis on the I. "You like him, don't you?"

"W-what?! No! I- I mean yes, b-but as a friend!" You stuttered. "Uh... So um, tell me more about those popular girls!" You said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well, alright then." Roxie sighed. "Alright, see the redhead the tan there?" She said, pointing to a girl with red hair, blue eyes, and a tan, who wore a blue tube top shirt and blue booty shorts. "That's Skyla. She's the dumb one. She blindly follows whatever the leader says in exchange for her fake tans and ugly ugg boots. And you see that girl over there?" She said pointing to a black girl with long, natural hair and red lipstick. "That's Lenora. She's the token black girl of the group. I don't think anyone in the group really likes her, but she does their homework for them and gives them witty one-liners to use as comebacks so they keep her around anyway." Roxie then pointed to another girl and continued. "The short girl is Caitlin. She transferred here from some fancy private school in Sinnoh, but since she's super rich she became popular very quickly. I heard she sleeps in all of her classes, but has a butler to do all her classwork for her. She supplies the group with the money to buy all their stupid overpriced clothes. And that," She began, as she pointed to the blonde girl. "is Elesa. She's a famous fashion model and the leader of the group. She's also, by far, the worst. Try not to get on her bad side, or she'll make your school life a living distortion world."

"Is she really that bad? I mean, when I saw her with Emmet they both looked really happy together, and I can't imagine Emmet dating someone like that." You asked.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. She's always nice to the boys though. She may seem nice around him, but she's just acting like that because she wants his Durant, if you know what I mean." Roxie replied.

You didn't get what she meant, however, and assumed it was because you weren't familiar with all of the Unova Pokemon yet. You pulled out your National Poketextbook from your bag and skimmed through it until you found Durant.

Durant Iron Ant Pokemon

They attack in groups, covering themselves in steel armor to protect themselves from Heatmor.  
Durant dig nests in mountains. They build their complicated, interconnected tunnels in mazes.  
Individuals each play different roles in driving Heatmor, their natural predator, away from their colony.

None of this information really helped you get what Roxie was saying though.

"Things must be different where you're from, huh?" She laughed. "Well, lunch is just about over now. Gotta go rock! Let's hang out again sometime, alright?!" She said as she got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

You then left as well and went to your next class.

Biology. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gakuen Unova

Chapter 4

You sat down for Biology. You had gotten there a bit early so you looked around the class for a bit. Unfortunately, you didn't seem to recognize anyone. You decided to waste time by skimming through your textbook. After a few more minutes the professor showed up and introduced themself.

"Hello, class! My name is Professor Juniper, and I am your Biology teacher! I figured today we'd start off with something fun, so I'm going to need everyone to pair up! It'll be a great way for you to make friends too! Don't be shy!" She said.

Great. A group project. You were always terrible at these. You always ended up with someone who made you do all the work or someone who wouldn't let you do any of it. You looked around, and it seemed like most of everyone had paired up already, so you went to sit with the only student who hadn't paired up yet. You were hoping he would notice so you wouldn't have to introduce yourself first, but it seemed he was too focused on something he was reading to notice you.

"Um... Hi. My name is _. I noticed you were the only one who hadn't paired up with someone yet, so I figured we could work together. I hope you don't mind..." You muttered.

The other student looked at his book for a few more moments before finally looking up to face you.

"Very well then. I appreciate your cooperation. Do try to not mess anything up though." He smiled back.

It was then that you were really able to take in his appearance. He had bright yellow eyes that sat behind a pair of glasses with oval frames. He had short hair, which was mostly blond and slicked back, but there was a part that was blue and wooshed around his head. His hair was reminisent of the internet explorer icon.

"Alright class! Now that you're all paired up we can begin the assignment! Today we're going to be disecting Patrats!" Professor Juniper announced.

Disection? Your stomach turned a bit at the thought. The idea of taking apart a dead Pokemon made you feel a bit queasy, but you figured you'd be able to manage. However, when the dead Patrats were handed out you realized you were wrong to figure such a thing.

"Uh, professor!? I- I don't feel- I feel sick! May I be excused?!" You blurted out. You noticed from the corner of your eye that your lab partner was giving you a dirty look, but you didn't really care at the moment. You just needed to leave.

"Oh, of course." Professor Juniper answered. It seemed like she was about to say more, but you had bolted out of the classroom before you could hear what it was.

After a bit of wandering around the halls you managed to find the nurse's office. YOu decided it would be best to stay there until your next class. Nurse Joy was kind and let you stay for a bit. After about 25 minutes you decided to go to your next class!

Double battles!

When you got there you immediately noticed that there were several people you knew in this class! There was Roxie, Emmet, and unfortunately, Elesa.

Fortunately, you didn't have to pair up with with anyone for this class. Unfortunately though, you were expected to have two Pokemon already, but you only had one. This was easily remedied though, as there were plenty of rental Pokemon available for use. You grabbed a random Pokeball without much thought and went to find someone to battle. Seeing that Roxie had already found someone else to fight, you decided to look elsewhere for a partner.

"Um, hey Emmet. Wanna battle?"You awkwardly asked.

"I am Emmet. I like Double Battles. I like combinations of two Pok mon. And I like winning more than anything else. So let's start a great battle in which every Pok mon uses various moves."

The battle music began to play. You sent out your Pokemon. Your Bulbasaur that you had recieved as a gift from Professor Oak after you graduated middle school, and the random Pokeball you had grabbed earlier. From that ball appeared a Liepard. You had never used one before, but you had your Poketextbook to help with moves.

Emmet had sent out Durant and Joltik. You knew they were both bugs, which put your Bulbasaur at a disadvantage, and the partial steel typing of Durant left you with even less of an advantage as none of your Pokemon's moves would be able to do much damage.

"Alright, Liepard! Fake Out on Durant! Bulbasaur! Use Poison Powder on the Joltik!" You ordered.

Liepard's attack worked, and caused Emmet's Durant to flinch, but before your Bulbasaur had a chance to attack, Emmet's Joltik had taken it out with a Bug Bite.

"Aaaaah! No Bulbasaur! Return!" You called as you returned Bulbasaur to its Pokeball. You were about to give Liepard another command, however, it seemed you were too slow.

"X-Scissor! Bug Bite!" Emmet exclaimed.

Durant went first with an X-Scissor, which took a good chunk of Liepard's energy, and Joltik finished it off with Bug Bite. You couldn't believe it. You were completely trashed in two turns. You felt absolutely pathetic, and you were sure you were going to be made fun of.

"I am Emmet. I won against you. But I think I just got lucky. In a Double Battle, if you misread one thing, the rest will be totally different. You know."

"Oh, thank you! You don't have to be nice though. I know I'm a terrible trainer."

"No! You are a verrrrry strong trainer! Next time you will be much stronger! I know it! So please battle me again!"

"Th-thank you. You're so kind." You blushed.

Just then the bell rang. School was over. You waved goodbye to Emmet and went to grab your things. While you were leaving you saw him again, but he was talking to Elesa so you didn't say anything to him.

You went home, did your homework, ate dinner, and then got ready for bed. After today you felt this year was going to be a good year. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gakuen Unova

Chapter 5

The next day you went to school. After a few classes you decided to go to the library to to read up on a few subjects you felt you weren't very familiar with. You took out a few books on ancient Unova myth and another on algebra and went to the front desk to check them out. While there, you noticed Ingo pacing about just outside the library. Something seemed wrong, so when you were finished checking out your books you went to investigate.

"Hey, Ingo. Is something wrong?" You asked. Ingo turned to face you. He seemed shocked for a moment but he quickly regained his composure before speaking.

"Oh, Miss _. I am afraid there is something wrong, but I would rather not trouble you with my personal dilemmas."

"Oh, no! You wouldn't be troubling me at all! I want to help, if I can. That's why I asked!" You replied.

"Very well then." He sighed. "It has been several hours since I have last been aware of my beloved brother Emmet's current location. I am beginning to worry that he may have gotten lost or harmed in some way during his walk to school today. You did say that you wished to help me if you could, yes? If that is truly the case, then would you please assist me in locating my brother? I will not hold it against you if you choose to decline, Miss _, as I am aware you more than likely have other pressing matters to attend to, but even then I must at least request that you keep an eye out for him. I do apologize." Ingo explained.

"Emmet is missing!? That's terrible! Of course I'll help you look for him! Um... Do you have any idea where he might be?" You asked.

"I do believe he would be somewhere on this campus, as it would be most irregular for him to skip school, but I would not be quick to rule out the possibility of him being elsewhere."

"So, I guess we should split up then? I mean, this school is pretty big, and we could cover more ground that way..."

"Yes. That is a wonderful idea, Miss _. Would you care to exchange Xtransceiver numbers? I apologize if it is too soon for me ask you for such information, as I know we have not been aquainted for long, but feel it would benefit us both to be able to keep in contact with each other. After all, if one of us were to locate Emmet, then it would be pointless for the other to continue searching, yes?"

"O-oh! O-of course! That's a really good idea! Um... here." You fumbled about as you took your Xtransceiver off your wrist and handed it to Ingo. He entered his number into the Xtransceiver and handed it back to you. "Uh, do you want me to give you my number, or-"

"That will not be necessary, for I have already aquired your number. I must thank you for assisting me with this important matter. Good luck, Miss _!" He gave you a salute before walking off in the direction of the library.

You decided to go in the opposite direction. You looked in several classrooms but you didn't see Emmet in any of them.

Eventually, you found yourself outside by the football field. You've had no luck with your search for Emmet so far, and you were beginning to worry that he might not be on the campus. You sighed, and began to walk over towards the bleachers so you could sit down and think, but just as you got close you noticed that someone was sitting underneath them.

"Emmet?" He didn't respond, but you knew it was him. "Oh, thank goodness! Ingo and I have been looking all over for you, and..." You noticed something was off, and paused for a moment. "Is something wrong?"

"I am Emmet. I am sad." Said Emmet.

"Why are you sad?" You asked.

"Elesa doesn't like me anymore!" He cried.

"You mean...? Oh my. I'm so sorry." You said.

Emmet continued to cry. You felt terrible, and you really wanted to cheer him up but you couldn't think of a way to do so. But then you had an idea! You went into your backpack and pulled out your lunch bag. You remembered your mom telling you this morning that she had packed something very sweet for you, and sweets always cheered you up when you were upset.

"Um... Here. I want you to have this." You said, as you handed Emmet a Joltik shaped lollipop. "I know it's not much, but I don't really have anything else, and I really don't want you to be sad either."

Emmet sniffled and wiped away some tears before replying.

"Thank you! You are a verrrrry good person!" He smiled.

"Th-thank you. I- I just don't like seeing people sad." You blushed. That plan actually worked? "Well, I guess I should call Ingo, a-"

"Ingo! Oh no! I didn't tell him I was here! He is going to be mad! I have to go! Goodbye friend!" Emmet exclaimed.

He ran off before you had a chance to explain that you had Ingo's number, but you were just glad that everything was alright now. You called Ingo and explained what happened to him. He seemed relieved, and was also very thankful. You felt very good, but also tired, and decided to go home and take a nap.

You couldn't help but wonder though.

Why did Elesa break up with Emmet? 


	6. Chapter 6

Gakuen Unova

Chapter 6

It was the next morning, but since it was Saturday you didn't have to rush to school today. You normally would have slept in later on a Saturday, but Emmet had called earlier and asked you to go to the amusement park with him. You couldn't bring yourself to say no, so now you were getting ready to meet up with him. You showered and put on some clothes before leaving for the train station. Since you didn't really know your way around the city yet, you had agreed to meet up with Emmet there.

When you got the train station you noticed that it wasn't too crowded, but there was a fair amount of people around.

"Hello friend! Do you remember me? I am Emmet! You made me feel better when I was sad. Now we are going to the amusement park together. Let's go!"

Before you had a chance to respond, Emmet grabbed you by the hand and dragged you into the nearest train. The ride from the station near your house to the one by the amusement park was a short one. When you unboarded, you immediately saw the amusement park, and marveled at the sight of it. You had seen the park on TV before, but they had no amusement parks in Pallet Town so you had never seen one in person. Everything was so much bigger, and brighter. You would have taken more time to look at it, but Emmet was already going inside, and you didn't want to be left behind. Luckily, it wasn't too hard to catch up because there was a line.

"Wow. This place is so big." You said.

"Yup! It is verrrrry big! It is fun too! Normally I come here together with Ingo. He has to work though. He is verrrrry busy. That is why I asked you to come with me." Emmet replied.

You were curious about what sort of work Ingo could be doing on a Saturday, but you felt it was best to not ask.

Eventually, you and Emmet reached the front of the line and got tickets to enter the park with. You were then dragged around to various carnival games, none of which you had managed to win, by Emmet. After playing all of them, the two of you went to look for rides to go on.

"Hey! How about this one?" You asked, pointing to a nearby roller coaster.

"No! I cannot ride that one. That is Elesa's roller coaster." Emmet replied, with a hint of sadness in his tone. He perked up quickly though and dragged you away before you could ask any questions. "Let's ride this one!"

"Oh wow! A ferris wheel! I've never seen anything like this in person before!" You exclaimed. The ferris wheel was very big, but not much bigger than you pictured it being. Of course, the idea of riding it with Emmet made you a bit nervous, but the excitement for the ferris wheel was much more powerful. The two of you got on the ride and it slowly began to move before finally stopping at the very top.

"Wow. It's so beautiful" You said as you looked out at the city from the window.

"Yup! It is a verrrrry nice view! Look! There is Gear Station! Ingo is there now! He is a verrrrry hard worker!" Emmet enthusiastically replied.

"Ingo works at the train station?" You asked.

"Yup! Brother is a Depot Agent. I am Emmet. I am also a Depot Agent. One day I will be a Subway Boss. Together with Ingo."

"Depot Agent? So you two work on the trains? And if you work there too then why are you not there now?"

"Yup! We work on trains. I like trains. Ingo likes trains too. It is not my shift. I do not have to work now. I like working with Ingo though. I feel lonely when we are not together."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Do not worry! You are with me. I do not feel lonely anymore!"

The ferris wheel lowered back to the ground and you and Emmet departed. You both felt that it was a good time for a break, so you sat down on some nearby benches to relax.

"Hey, I'm getting a bit hungry. I'm gonna go get some ice cream. Do you want me to get you anything?" You asked.

"Yes! I like ice cream! I will pay for mine! Here is the money..." Emmet trailed off while staring into his wallet. "Ah! No! I spent all of my money on the games!"

"It's okay! I'll pay for your ice cream! You invited me here, so it's the least I could do."

"Ingo told me to save money! He is going to be mad!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Um, here." You pulled out some money and handed it to him. "I'm paying you back. I hope you don't mind. You spent a lot of money on me today, and I'm thankful, but I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Thank you! You are a verrrrry good person!" Emmet smiled.

"Oh, th-thank you. Um, I- I'm gonna go get the ice cream now." You blushed, and quickly walked off toward the ice cream stand.

You were starting to feel hot. Did it get warmer out? You figured it did, and you tried to get to the ice cream stand as quickly as possible so you could get something to cool down with. During your distraction, however, you failed to notice that there was someone in front of you, and you bumped into them.

"Watch where you're going, loser." A voice responded. You looked up and recognized the person you bumped into. It was Elesa!

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" You apologized.

"You better be sorry." Elesa bitterly retorted.

"Um, hey. I've seen you around a few times but I never really got a chance to introduce myself. My name is _." You said, in hopes of breaking the tension.

"I already know what your name is. Do you really think I haven't noticed you? I know what you're up to."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play stupid. I saw you flirting with Emmet in double battles class. And do you really think I didn't see your little act on the train the other day?"

"Wha-what!? No! I-"

"I know you've been eyeing up Ingo as well. Don't you think that's a bit unfair? Taking both of them for yourself? You should at least share."

"No! I'm not going after both of them! I-"

"Oh, I understand now. You're going to make them fight over you. You're even worse than I thought. You must know that they're brothers. And, as Emmet has said more times than I can even count, they are very close. But that just make this game more fun for you, doesn't it?" She paused to sigh before continuing. "Ruining a deep, spiritual bond between brothers for your own amusement. You really are a cruel person."

You really didn't know how to respond. There were just too many accusations at once, and they were all absolutely ridiculous! You weren't given much time to think either, as Elesa started speaking again.

"I don't like you, but I decided to make this easy for you. You see, Emmet is a very sweet boy, but I simply cannot live off of sweets for the rest of my life. I need someone that can properly sustain me, and I'd really hate to say this, but I don't think Emmet can do that for me. A nice smile will only get one so far, after all. What someone really needs to succeed in this world is a nice brain, and, well, Emmet isn't the brightest star in the sky. That doesn't seem to be much of an issue for you though, so I am going to let you have him. Well, I must leave now. I have much more important matters to attend to. So long, new girl." Elesa turned her back to you and quickly disappeared into the crowd of people.

You stood there, dumbfounded, for several minutes. You couldn't believe that this had seriously just happened. Elesa really thought that you were trying to seduce the twins? And have them fight over you? And she dumped Emmet because of you? She thought you wanted to date him? Just the thought of dating either of the twins made you feel really strange. It must have gotten even hotter out as well, because you were starting to feel very hot. You looked around for something that you could cool off with and noticed the ice cream stand a few feet away.

Ice cream! Right! You were supposed to be buying that yourself and Emmet! You had completely forgotten! You quickly rushed over to the stand and purchased two ice cream cones. You then ran back to where you left Emmet, and thankfully, he was still there.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I- I kind of got lost." You lied. You figured it would be best to not tell Emmet about your encounter with Elesa.

"That is alright. You do not know your way around yet. I should have helped. I am verrrrry sorry." Emmet replied.

"Oh, no. It's fine. Really. Um, here's your ice cream." You sad as you gave one of the ice cream cones to Emmet. You then sat down next to him on the bench and began to eat your ice cream as well.

Once you were both done eating, you noticed that it was starting to get late and decided to go home. Emmet offered to walk you home, and you accepted. You took the train to the station near your house. You then walked a bit, and then finally made it home.

"Thanks for inviting me to the amusement park with you. I had a lot of fun today." You said.

"It is no problem. Today was a verrrrry fun day. Yep! Let's play again sometime!" Emmet replied.

"Sure. I'd love to." You smiled.

"I like you verrrrry much. Yep! You are a verrrrry nice person. You made me feel better when I was sad. I had a lot fun today too. I would like to play with you all the time. Will you be my girlfriend?" Emmet excitedly asked.

You blushed. Girlfriend!? Did he really just ask you that?! You stared at him for a bit to try to figure out if he was joking or not, but the excited and hopeful look on his face made you think he was serious.

"Um, I- I don't know." You stuttered, and blushed even more. "I- I mean, um, I- I like you, b-but we kind of just met, a-and I don't know how Ingo would feel either, and- and I just don't want to rush things."

"Oh." He looked and sounded disappointed, but quickly perked up again before continuing. "That is alright. We can just be friends then. Yep! I have to go now. Goodbye friend!" Emmet replied, before running off.

After he was out of sight, you realized that you were very tired. A lot happened today, after all. You went inside and into your room to think about it. Emmet had taken your rejection surprisingly well. In fact, you worried that he had taken it a bit too well, but he had run off before you had a chance to ask him if he was okay. After all, he was just dumped a few days earlier, and now he had been rejected again.

Everything seemed fine, but you shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Verrrrry wrong. 


End file.
